Shadow Wars Part III: Redemption
by metforce
Summary: The Dark Queen Raven has vanquished all opposition except one. Starfire must descend into Hades and make one final plea for help from the god of dreams.
1. Chapter 1

**Shadow Wars Part III: Redemption**

The Dark Queen (Raven) has vanquished all opposition except one. Starfire must descend into Hades and make one final plea for help from the god of dreams. Titans are not mine.

**Chapter I: Retreat**

Starfire stood before the entrance to the underworld. Her eyes glowed green providing the only light in the dark cavern. She stared at the gateway transfixed by the star warp pattern. Was this her only hope?

The combined Titan forces had not been enough to defeat Raven. Morpheus seemed to be the only one left who had any chance of countering Raven's surging powers. Starfire had no idea what caused her friend to descend into darkness, but she had a feeling that the young immortal did. Now if she could only convince him to help her. Their last meeting had given her little hope that he would cooperate. But there was something going on between Morpheus and Raven, she could see it in his eyes. Figuring out what that was would determine her success.

Starfire took a deep breath and pushed herself through the gateway once more and into the gloomy caverns of the underworld. She drifted in the air momentarily as she allowed her eyes and senses to become fully adjusted to her surroundings.

"Cerberus?" she called out with slight hesitation.

The lumbering three-headed guardian to the underworld stepped out of the gloom with raging eyes. It began to growl and snarl in defiance. Starfire approached the creature cautiously, unsure if it had fully recognized her.

"Cerberus," she said sweetly, "it is me, Starfire. Won't you let me come and display my great affection for you?"

Cerberus paused for a moment then crouched back on its haunches and began another more vicious round of barking and snarling. Starfire's heart sank. It seemed that either he no longer recognized her or he had been instructed not to allow her to approach him. Starfire tried to fly around the beast but Cerberus quickly planted himself in front of her obstructing her path. Vicious barks and snarls echoed in the cavern.

"Cerberus," Starfire pleaded. "I must see Morpheus. I do not wish to hurt you." Cerberus continued to bark and snarl at her. Starfire sighed and prepared herself to confront the three-headed monstrosity.

At the last moment she lost heart. The whole situation was hopeless. Even if she were able to defeat Cerberus she would still have to cross the Styx and overcome any other obstacles this gloomy place could offer. Then if she made it through all of those trials she would still not be assured that Morpheus would help her.

She drifted to the back of the ground, landed on the floor and bowed her head. Tears of frustration filled her eyes. Cerberus ceased barking and slowly approached her. He lowered himself to the cavern floor and focused his sullen eyes on Starfire.

Cerberus began to whimper lightly in the gloom. Starfire looked up to see what had caused the animal to cry out in solemn sadness. The beast's three heads were focused on a robed woman. She gently stroked the Cerberus' left head. When the woman turned to face her, Starfire recognized her as Persephone, Morpheus' mother.

Her green robe glowed lightly as her dark eyes focused on her. A calm smile washed over her face as she softly stroked Cerberus' chin one last time before she approached Starfire.

She paused then spoke. "Dear child," Persephone solemnly addressed her, "many a gloomy soul have entered this cavern before you, but none in the centuries since our exile from the world of mortals. Do you have the heart to press on," she gently said, "for only those with great hope can pass successfully through the dark lands of the underworld."

Starfire looked up and into Persephone's eyes. Her jet-black hair fell softly on her shoulders. A radiate gold crown sat on her head shining brightly in the cavern. Starfire foundered in the presence of her beauty; she understood why the god of the underworld had risked all wraths to secure her.

"No," Starfire's voice cracked. "I believe my cause is lost. My friends and I have failed. All hope is dead."

"Death is a heavy burden that all mortals must bear," the queen of the underworld replied, "for all living things are born to die. But this burden becomes lighter when it is countered with hope."

Starfire paused to consider Persephone's words. "I have failed my friends. I should be with them, not here."

"But child," Persephone continued, "if that was so, the Dark Queen you confront would be victorious and your realm would be lost to pain and despair."

Starfire stood head bowed in silence. Persephone's words were unmoving. Her defeat was total.

"May I offer you this hopeful vision?" Persephone's soft voice gently chided her.

Starfire looked up in astonishment. She was no longer in a gloomy cavern but in an open expanse of desert scrubland. Off in the distance sharp jagged peaks of browns and reds expanded upwards breaking off suddenly into a clear azure sky.

Persephone stood a short distance from of her. At her feet were clumps of desert plants covered with pink and purple flowers. Starfire scanned the ground observing that most of the desert floor was covered with small patches of similar flowers in all directions.

Persephone knelt down and plucked several flowers then stood up and slowly brought them to her nose. She breathed in deeply savoring their sweet smell with eyes closed.

"There is beauty and promise even in these harsh lands," she said as she opened her eyes and faced Starfire once more. "Observe."

The sun rose high above them as the desert heat grew in intensity. Starfire could feel the ground beneath her crack and groan as the temperature rose to intolerable levels. She watched sadly as all of the flowers at her feet withered, died and turned brown under the sun's relentless strain.

In time, the sun fell behind the jagged peaks and the sky turned to fire, then pale pink and finally deep purple as the stars began to reclaim the night skies. Persephone's body glowed as the desert floor radiated its heat into the cool starry skies. She held the remains of the flowers she had picked in her one hand.

"See child," Persephone spoke softly to her, "even in death the promise of life holds. In the gentle darkness there is a whisper of better times to come."

A light wind blew the remains of the flowers from her hand and scattered them across the desert floor. Starfire could feel a cool breeze on her back as a low rumble of thunder gently rolled through the valley. She could smell the rain as clouds billowed overhead. The storm was brief and violent dumping sheets of rain that stung Stafire's skin and blinded her vision. She lowered her head attempting to shield herself from the stinging torrents.

Starfire looked up and watched the storm run down the valley and expended itself with bursts of lightning on the jagged peaks in the far off distance. The skies overhead turned pale as the sun rose once again. Starfire held her breath as the first rays of morning light touched the desert floor revealing carpets of pink and purple flowers underneath her feet.

Starfire's heart skipped as her hope was suddenly restored. She looked back into Persephone's smiling face.

"I would like to speak with Morpheus please."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: The Plea**

Starfire stood before the door to Morpheus' room in Hades' great castle. She took a deep breath as she engaged its heavy latch. With a click and a push the door slowly opened. She stepped into the dark cavernous room and waited momentarily as her eyes began to adjust.

"Morpheus?" she called out.

Towards the back of the long room she could see a faint purple light. The god of dreams was perched on his bed with his sketchpad. His back was pushed up against the wall and his knees were drawn up providing him with a prop on which to lay his pad. His glowing eyes revealed his goateed face and set off his dark hair, pale skin and white muscle shirt. He looked up but said nothing.

"Morpheus," Starfire said cautiously. "I wish to speak with you. May I come in?"

The god of dreams remained silent.

"Please, I need your help," Starfire approached the young immortal.

Morpheus looked down at his sketchpad and drew in a deep breath. He ran his fingers over the drawing of Raven he had been unable to finish. "I can not help you. It is forbidden," he said in a stern voice. "The mortals banished our kind from your world centuries ago."

"Maybe so," Starfire said as she continued to approach him. "But I know you have violated that ban. You have visited Raven haven't you?"

Morpheus frowned. He was unsure how to answer her. After an uncomfortable pause the young immortal finally spoke up. "Do you really want to know the answer?"

Starfire crossed her arms as she stood in front of Morpheus. She was puzzled by his response. "Yes."

Morpheus' eyes continued to glow in the darkness. They were eerily mesmerizing and calming at the same time. "Yes, we've run into each other several times since you and your friends last visited here."

"Then you know that Raven has fallen into shadow," Starfire asked him.

"Yes," he curtly replied.

"And you know she has defeated us and threatens to take over our world."

"Yes."

"Morpheus," Starfire said in a calm voice. "I need help to bring Raven back. I have come here seeking yours."

Morpheus stared at her with unmoving eyes. "I," he paused as he considered her request. "No, this matter must be settled by mortals."

Starfire shot him a pained look. "I know you have feelings for Raven. I thought maybe you would help. Now I know I must try to save my world and my friends alone." She turned and began to make her way out of Morpheus' room.

"You will be defeated," Morpheus said to her. "You and your friends will dwell in misery and despair in the deepest parts of hell for eternity."

Starfire paused then turned around to face the young immortal. "So be it, I am not afraid. It is better to be defeated trying to save the friends you love and cherish than to wallow in your own self pity and misery for the rest of your life."

Starfire turned and headed out the door not sure what she would do next but happy to be rid of this self-serving immortal being.

"Starfire, wait," Morpheus' voice called out. She turned and saw that he had stood up from his bed. He looked at his sketchpad one last time then flung it on his bed.

"We need to get a few things before we go."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: Preparations**

Starfire watched as Morpheus strained to pull Cerberus through the porthole and into the realm of mortals. Cerberus ground his paws into the cavern floor and whimpered in protest. Morpheus lost his grip on the beast's collar and fell hard to the ground. Cerberus scrunched back in terror as dim light filtered out of the porthole.

"You infernal beast!" Morpheus bellowed. He groaned in frustration as he sat on the cavern floor.

"What is the matter," Starfire asked unsure why they were having so much trouble.

"He's afraid of the sun," Morpheus replied.

"Then why don't we go at night?" Starfire inquired.

"Because that's when Raven and Gregory's powers will be the strongest. If we go during the day they won't be as strong. It will give us a chance," Morpheus explained to her. He neglected to tell her that his powers, however feeble, would also be diminished.

Morpheus slowly stood up and looked at Cerberus as he cowered in the back of the cave. Funny how a beast so fearsome could be so frightened of something as simple as light. But light was so much more powerful than darkness.

"This is hopeless," Morpheus cried in disgust. "Only someone with immense strength will get Cerberus through that porthole."

"Let me try," Starfire said.

Morpheus nodded affirmative; what did they have to loose. He was beginning to think the whole situation was lost. Raven was so much more powerful than he would ever be. He stood up and went to gather the items he was going to bring with him; a spear, a small round black shield trimmed with gold, his father's helm and his black whip. He had taken this last item almost as an afterthought.  
Morpheus picked up his items, sighed and turned around. He paused then slowly walked towards Cerberus and Starfire. The image of the two was overpowering. Here was this beautiful girl softly stroking the chin of an abomination. She was gently whispering something to the beast. Cerberus' three heads focused intensely on the young woman as she continued to gently stroke the horrid guardian of the underworld.

Morpheus bowed his head and closed his eyes. How could he have lost all hope when this mere mortal was still willing to try? She was unfrightened by the possibility of failure. He had to try no matter how hopeless he thought it was.

Morpheus felt a warm kiss planted on his cheek. He opened his eyes, raised his head and looked into Starfire's beautiful green eyes. At that moment he was sure she could easily lead 100,000 willing men to a valiant death.

"What?" was all he could say.

"Before battle it is customary for my people to proclaim their affections," she replied. "I wish to thank you for your help," she smiled and turned towards the guardian of the underworld. "Cerberus will come," she continued. The beast stood up and yelped in agreement.

"Good. We have a chance," Morpheus replied.

Starfire reached out to take his spear. "That's for me," Morpheus said halting her.

"Than what shall I be taking?" she asked.

"My father's helm," Morpheus replied. "It will turn you invisible. You must try to gain entrance to the Tower and free your friends. But I must have your solemn oath that you will return it to me when this is over."

Starfire looked at the item Morpheus held in his hand. It was a classic Greek helm painted black and trimmed with gold. It had cut out eyeholes, a nose bridge and flailed out cheek guards. "This plan failed before. What makes you think it will work this time?" she calmly asked.

"Because Raven and Gregory will think you will be fighting them," Starfire's voice answered her. Morpheus had changed himself into her exact image. Well almost. Starfire looked him over and noticed two flaws; his shirt extended down to the waist, and his skirt went down below the knee.

"I think you need to readjust your clothing selection to match mine," Starfire said with a smile.

Morpheus looked himself over then inspected what Starfire was wearing. He quickly adjusted his image to match hers. "I feel quite naked. How do you do anything dressed like this?"

Starfire tilted her head unsure how to answer herself.

"Your oath please," Morpheus continued as he held out the Helm of Hades.

Starfire placed her hand across her heart. "I swear I will return this helm to you after we are victorious."

Morpheus nodded then handed her the helm. He fished his left hand through his shield strap, slung it over his shoulder, strapped his whip to his back and then walked towards Cerberus who was now crouched on all fours. Morpheus crawled up Cerberus' back and took a seat on the beast's neck. He grabbed the chocker chain with his left hand and pinched his legs together as the lumbering beast stood up.

Starfire drifted upwards then put on the helm. She felt a strange sensation pass over her body. Her vision was severely restricted under the helm. She held up her hands but could only see vacant air.

"Are you ready Cerberus?" Morpheus asked. A bone chilling triple wail filled the cavern as the beast enthusiastically replied.

"TO VICTORY!" Starfire's voice echoed from empty space as she tapped her warrior spirit for courage.

Morpheus reluctantly kicked his heals back and the trio entered the porthole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: Deception in Battle**

Raven sat on Sol Palus her servant Nightmare under a thickly overcast sky. Her leather vest and pants were beginning to make her sweat. Gregory had told her that Starfire would return to confront them one more time, though for some reason he was far less sure on the details than he normally was. She was looking forward to ending this confrontation. A daytime attack seemed off to her, though it did make more sense since both her and Gregory would not be at full strength. Even with their diminished powers she was confident that the battle would be quick and decisive.

Gregory had called a host of undead to deal with their attacker; mostly corporal beings like skeletons, zombies, ghouls and wraiths. He stood in front of Raven glaring at the area where he knew the Starfire would appear. His white shirt and long dark unkempt hair flapped in the breeze as he stroked the top of his skull staff in anticipation. The stench from Gregory's servants was overwhelming. Raven would be glad when this was over so she could dispose of her ghastly partner and his unholy minions.

The porthole opened up before them and a fearsome menace stepped out to greet them. Cerberus' horrifying three-pitched howl echoed across the land of the mortals. _Sol Palus_ and the host of undead surrounding them cringed with fright. Raven fought to steady her mount as Gregory ground his teeth unsure if his horde would hold together.

"Steady on," Raven said angrily to her mount as she squeezed her legs together and pulled harshly on to his grey mane. _Sol Palus_ whinnied in protest but slowly regained his nerve.

Raven looked up and saw Cerberus' three heads focused in anger on them. She could see Starfire perched on the beast's neck with a long spear in her right hand. "So she got a little help from the underworld," the Dark Queen said to herself. "Good, this will be more challenging."

"Forward," Gregory instructed. His unholy minions reluctantly stepped forward then burst into a run as they closed in on Cerberus from all sides. It was no contest. Cerberus made quick work of the undead host sent to attack him. The beast lunged into the horde with fangs and snarls ripping his enemies in half and scattering their remains all over the island.

It was over in seconds as Cerberus once again focused his three pair of loathing eyes on Raven and Gregory. _Sol Palus_ fidgeted nervously under her. Gregory took several steps backwards bumping into Raven's mount then stumbling to the side. Cerberus halted several yards in front of the pair and snarled. White foaming froth dripped from its middle head and hissed on the ground. Raven's eyes narrowed as she quickly raised her dark shield over her.

The air was filled with an unholy screech that caused Cerberus to flinch. A black cloud of foul air washed over the island and consumed the guardian to the underworld and its rider as Gregory's bone dragon descended behind them.

Raven smiled as she expected Starfire to fall to the ground in a gagging heap. To her surprise Starfire maintained her seat as Cerberus quickly turned around to face his new opponent.

The bone dragon flew low not expecting its prey to remain standing. It flapped its wings as it saw Cerberus quickly line himself up for an attack on his winged opponent. The great beast leaped up and bit onto the bone dragon's rear leg. A great cry erupted from the skeletal monster as Cerberus clamped down hard and shook his head back and forth violently. Initially only one head managed to latch onto the bone dragon's rear leg but soon another head managed to get hold as the other one howled and snarled.

The bone dragon flapped its wings and rose slightly. Raven watched curiously as Starfire dangled from Cerberus' neck. She wondered why her former friend did not fly, or fire her star bolts. Then she spied something on her back that ignited both anger and fear within her. She quickly brought down her shield.

"Gregory," she cackled. "Get back to the tower and check on our captives."

Gregory turned and shot her an annoyed look. "What are you talking about?"

"That's not Starfire," Raven replied impatiently.

Gregory turned and watched the ongoing struggle. "Your mind has gone soft, she's right there.'

Raven gritted her teeth. No one disobeyed her. She pushed her steed forward and planted her left foot on the back of Gregory's head. "You get back to the tower or you'll be picking your teeth up out of the dirt. Do you understand me?" she snarled.

Gregory shot her a look of death as he rubbed the back of his head. He paused then reluctantly turned and headed back to the tower.

Raven smiled. It felt so good to smash that little prick. She turned and watched as Cerberus quickly disposed of the bone dragon. Its wings continued to flap helplessly against the ground even after the rest of its body had been shredded.

Cerberus spit out the last remains of his defeated opponent then turned to face the Dark Queen. The two remaining opponents squared off several yards from each other.

_Sol Palus_ trotted backwards unwilling to face the horrid guardian to the underworld. Raven squeezed her legs together and pulled on its mane. "Stand your ground," she growled. The Nightmare reluctantly settled under its master.

Morpheus sighed in relief noticing Gregory had abandoned his partner. He hoped Starfire had taken her cue and followed the necromancer back into the tower. He was confident she could overcome her opponent. He on the other hand was not sure he would do the same.

Raven's yellow eyes unnerved the young immortal. They were so much colder and distant than the ones he fell in love with. Raven had been swimming in the depths of her dark powers for a while now. Staying submerged in the dark morass for too long would ensure that her good half would drown and never return.

Cerberus growled in anticipation. Morpheus now had two things to contend with; Raven and his surly mount.

Raven suddenly broke out in cackling laughter. "Morpheus, I know it's you. I saw your whip," she said cheerfully.

Morpheus' disguise instantly dissolved. Raven smiled as she saw Morpheus' familiar goateed face and dark hair appear before her. The young immortal was not concerned since his rouse had accomplished what he had intended. All he could do now was stall for time and hope Starfire could rescue her friends before Raven disposed of him.

"Are you ready for my next trick," Raven cried out. Morpheus held his breath. "Behold!" she shouted.

Raven waved her hands high above her head and the clouds quickly parted over the island letting in streams of sunlight on her opponents. Morpheus gasped as Cerberus started to cower with fright. He tried to steady the beast but it was no use. Cerberus howled in terror. Morpheus fought to get his hand untangled from the beast's collar as Cerberus turned and broke into a run. A porthole back to the underworld opened in front of the frightened beast.

Morpheus slid off of Cerberus' back and tumbled heavily onto the rocky ground. He watched helplessly as Cerberus passed through the porthole and back into the underworld.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Into the Tower**

Starfire saw Gregory break for the tower. She looked back as Cerberus finished off the dreaded bone dragon; there was a chance they could pull this off. Gregory paused at the front door and entered his security code. Starfire quickly followed the necromancer after he opened the door.

The tower felt out of balance. Starfire glanced around then jumped with fright as Gregory shouted out several profanities before slamming his skull staff into the nearest wall. He quickly proceeded down the hall that led to the basement. Starfire slowly drifted behind him.

The hallway grew dark and soon Starfire lost sight of her opponent. She could hear him ahead of her as he roughly felt the walls and swore to himself. Soon she saw his silhouette in front of her. She slowed as fear once again filled her heart.

Gregory passed three red candles burning on the floor. His shadows took on ominous forms along the walls surrounding him then leaped out and appeared to buzz around him in anger. Gregory waved them off like flies and proceeded down the hall. Starfire paused unwilling to go any further until Gregory's shadows dissolved into nothingness. She held her breath and slowly proceeded keeping her eyes focused on the walls waiting for her shadows to appear and attack. The walls remained blank and Starfire proceeded.

She quickly caught up to Gregory who had paused momentarily before suddenly turning around. He was looking directly at her. Starfire froze and gasped lightly sure that he had seen her.

Gregory squinted then snarled. He swore he heard something. There was nothing behind him so he proceeded to where the others were being held.

Starfire cautiously followed her opponent. She had to be careful not to repeat that mistake again.

Gregory quickly turned another corner and entered a large room. The basement was minimally lit. Starfire slowly drifted to the entrance and nearly gasped again. Gregory was in the center of the room glancing all around him in satisfaction; nothing appeared to be disturbed. He turned to exit the room. Starfire drifted out of the doorway allowing the necromancer to exit.

She turned and floated slowly into the room. All of her friends were hung on the walls like trophies wrapped entirely in black matter except for their heads. Cyborg was the exception. He was perched in one of his rest chambers.

She approached him first thinking he would be the easiest to free. His status screen indicated he was at less than 1 power. The system's status bar read "Locked, Enter Password." Starfire sighed, she would not be able to unlock his system without a password.

Starfire drifted over to Robin. His eyes were closed. She gently laid her hand on his cheek. It was very cold but she could feel his soft breaths hit her skin. He was alive. How she longed to take off her helm and kiss his soft lips one more time.

She paused as she heard footsteps approaching. Gregory entered the room once again. Two small spheres of light drifted in front of him. Starfire was not sure what these were.

Gregory slowly circled the room. He was sure someone had followed him into the tower. The poltergeists would tell him if he was right. These entities hated the living, turning red whenever they came close to them. He watched them intensely looking for any change in their colors. As he passed each of his captives the poltergeists would change to pink or red depending on their distance from them.

Gregory's eyes narrowed as a sly smile washed over his face; there was something near Robin. He leapt forward and quickly swung his skull staff where he believed the poltergeists had revealed a presence. His sudden action caused them to turn fire red and discharge heavy sparks of stinging electricity throughout the room.

Gregory's skull staff connected solidly with Starfire's head. She fell unconscious as her helm became dislodged and bounced across the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: The Duel**

Morpheus watched as the porthole to the underworld closed behind Cerberus. He tried to stand up. His body ached and stung as he slowly pulled himself up from the rocky ground leaning heavily on his spear. He could hear the slow clopping hooves of Raven's Nightmare approach from behind.

"If you hadn't brought your whip I might have bought your little scheme Morpheus," Raven slyly said to her opponent.

Morpheus gingerly turned around and shot a defiant look at the Dark Queen. _Sol Palus'_ red eyes glowed fiercely under the overcast skies. Morpheus being an immortal and part demon was immune to its frightening stare.

Raven smiled down on him. "This reminds me of the last time I dumped you!" she let out a short laugh. "At least that time you fell into the water." She continued to smile recalling the moment they had returned from Hades together. "Where's that wretched Starfire," she demanded.

Morpheus stood up straight and kept his silence. The longer he kept her talking the more time Starfire would have to rescue her friends.

Raven watched him impatiently awaiting an answer. "No matter, if Gregory can't find her, I will." She paused then smiled to herself; it was time to have some fun.

"So what brings the god of dreams into the forbidden land of mortals?" Raven glared down at Morpheus who continued to return a cool stare. She was beginning to get annoyed with his silence. Raven decided it was time to hit him below the belt.

"Tell me Morpheus, do you still love me?" she said mockingly as she turned her head and batted her eyelashes seductively.

Morpheus broke eye contact and looked down. Raven smiled; she enjoyed taunting this insignificant being. She had long known of his feelings for her. Now she would crush his heart just like Beast Boy had crushed hers.

Raven laughed. "I would never have someone as insignificant as you!" she said savagely. "Your father is cheap, he has given you nothing. Without your mother's pity you would be god of the Void; GOD OF NOTHING!" she sneered wickedly. She watched with great satisfaction as her harsh words stung the young immortal.

Morpheus looked up in raging anger. His father was stingy in bestowing his powers but only he would dare to say that. He was a god and he would not take such insolence from a mere mortal. His temper got the best of him.

"You wretched whore," Morpheus erupted from his silence. "I know of the children that you will spawn. Will they willingly serve someone as dark as yourself or will they rise up and dispose of you like you did your father?"

Raven growled as her yellow eyes narrowed in disgust. "ENOUGH OF THIS!" her voice boomed across the island. She turned _Sol Palus_ around away from Morpheus and headed back towards the Tower. Raven stopped, then turned her steed around and faced the young immortal. Morpheus sighed to himself angry with his lack of self control. He hoped Starfire had been successful; his time was about out.

Raven glared at Morpheus from a top her grey-coated Nightmare. It was time to finish him. She held out her right hand. From it sprang a dark sword with fierce barbed edges. When she turned her head to look at it, blue flames burst forth and lapped up the blade causing the air around it to shimmy.

A sly smile passed across Raven's face as she admired her work. She would cleave her opponent into little pieces and stick his head on his spear. Then she would pack up his remains and deliver them to Hades herself.

Morpheus took a deep breath and pulled his shield from his bruised and bloodied left shoulder. He carefully slid his left arm through the two straps and positioned it on his elbow then grasped his spear with both hands.

Raven watched patiently as Morpheus slowly prepared himself for her onslaught. She had time and she was going to savor every second of his demise. When he appeared ready she kicked her bare feet back into _Sol Palus'_ ribs urging him forward.

Morpheus watched as Raven and her steed slowly trotted towards him. He crouched down and pushed his foot onto the end of his spear setting it firmly into the ground in preparation of her charge. His breathing picked up as _Sol Palus_ finally broke into a full gallop. The Nightmare's hooves sparked violently as it approached; he could feel the ground shake underneath him.

Raven came right at him intending to ride her mount over him. His spear would take out the Nightmare but its body would surely tumble over and crush him. She was playing chicken with him. Morpheus faltered and stumbled to his left as Raven's mount swiftly passed by nudging him slightly and making him loose his balance. Raven screamed as she brought her fire sword down on her helpless opponent. Morpheus swung his shield behind his head desperately trying to intercept Raven's strike. A loud clang rang out as Raven's sword struck Morpheus' shield. The blow stung his finger tips as he tumbled to the ground.

Morpheus looked up as his heart raced. Raven was drifting to a stop. He cursed himself for being so stupid. Lunging to the left, his opponents striking side was a big mistake. "Gotta stay to the right," he whispered to himself.

Raven turned around and faced her opponent. Morpheus felt his left arm begin to burn. He looked down at his shield and noticed it was covered with a blue flame. He dropped his spear, stood up and quickly worked his left arm out of his straps and tossed the shield onto the ground just as it became a boiling mass of molten metal.

Raven laughed as she observed Morpheus struggle with his burning shield. The young immortal then gingerly leaned over and picked up his spear, slung it over his shoulder then limped towards the tower. "Where are you going little god?" she called out to him with glee. "I'm not finished with you yet." She kicked her heals back and _Sol Palus_ burst forward once again.

Morpheus desperately scanned the ground looking for a soft spot in the rocky soil. He could hear Raven's galloping steed closing in on him. He chose a small patch of grass on which to make his stand. Morpheus swung around and positioned his spear in front of him. Raven was raising her sword, taking careful aim at her fleeing opponent.

At the last moment Morpheus crossed in front of Raven's Nightmare and drove his spear tip into the soft ground in front of the Nightmare's oncoming path. Raven could not get a good swing at Morpheus as he crossed over from her right to her left. All of them heard a sharp snap as the shaft of the weapon broke. _Sol Palus_ stumbled as he ran through Morpheus' spear. Raven gasped then squeezed her legs and pulled hard on her steed's mane fighting to maintain her balance. _Sol Palus_ managed to keep his feet under himself as he glided to a startled halt facing the Tower.

Morpheus looked at the remains of his spear in his hands before tossing it aside in disgust. He reached back and calmly pulled out his black whip. He turned to face the Dark Queen figuring this would be her last pass at him.

Raven pulled on her shaken steed's mane trying to get him to calm down after their near disaster. _Sol Palus_ whinnied loudly in protest and shook his head in defiance of its master. Raven was utterly stunned at how close the young immortal had come to bringing her down. Her heart was pounding. For the first time she felt afraid.

Morpheus watched Raven struggle with _Sol Palus_. He smiled as he felt his opponent begin to fear him for the first time. He wanted to remind Raven that he could bring nightmares just as easily as sweet dreams.

Raven turned her mount to face her opponent. Morpheus' eyes began to glow bright purple as his features became more sinister. His whip morphed into a large black snake with pulsating eyes. Raven knew that if Morpheus managed to strike her with his whip it would be over. For the first time she felt she might fail. Her fright now became terror.

Morpheus stood confidently awaiting her next move. Raven breathed deeply trying to find courage. She sneered then kicked her heals back. _Sol Palus_ whinnied loudly, shook his head in protest and refused her command. "Serve me!" Raven cried out as she slapped her fire sword on her mount's backside. The Nightmare screamed in pain as Raven's sword seared its flesh. He leaped forward in full gallop towards Morpheus for the last time. Raven pressed her chest down against _Sol Palus'_ neck trying to give the young immortal the smallest target she could.

Morpheus watched intently as Raven closed in on him with the Tower standing behind her. He was calmly focused, standing tall and presenting her with a seemingly easy target as he counted off the distance between the two. Raven quickly rose up and cried out as she prepared to swing her sword through her target before his whip could find her. That was Morpheus' cue.

The black whip cracked to life as Morpheus crouched low and swung it into the front quarters of Raven's Nightmare then lunged to the side. Raven's sword passed harmlessly through the air above Morpheus' head as the whip quickly wrapped around _Sol Palus'_ front legs entangling them in mid-stride.

There was a sick crack of snapping bones as the Nightmare cried out in pain. It collapsed forward on itself throwing Raven helplessly into the air. She quickly released her grip on her sword and put her hands in front of her to slow her body's forward momentum. _Sol Palus'_ head fell into the dirt and another snap filled the air as the beast's neck was broken killing it instantly. Raven felt her telepathic connection with her steed ripped from her mind. She gasped then felt a hard thud as the dead animal's hind quarters swung up and slammed against her back driving her left side hard into the ground.

Morpheus quickly released his grip on his whip when he saw it wrap around the Nightmare's front legs. He looked back and watched the beast tumble over and slamed Raven into the ground. Both bodies rolled across the island's rocky ground coming to a rest in a small cloud of dust.

Morpheus could hear Raven softly crying to herself as she lay face down on the ground in a tangled heap. He gingerly limped towards her then hesitated as he stood over her broken body. Her chest was heaving with great sobs of pain. Morpheus knelt down on one knee beside her.

"Raven," he softly called to her as he gently tried to roll her over. Her eyes were closed and her face was bruised, scrapped and bleeding. Raven' yellow eyes suddenly shot open in a searing rage as a wicked smile crossed her face. She quickly drove a small black flaming dagger into Morpheus' belly with her right hand. He screamed out in pain as she twisted the dagger in his gut. Morpheus staggered to his feet and stumbled backwards.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter VII: Gregory's Demise**

Gregory smiled. Sparks continued to fly throughout the room from his poltergeists. He looked at Starfire as she lay unconscious then looked at the helm that lay on the floor several feet from her. Gregory instantly realized this was the item he needed to finally counter Raven's dark powers. He stepped over Starfire to claim his prize.

He knelt down to retrieve the helm. His body was suddenly jolted and flung across the room. Gregory shook his head trying to regain his senses and figure out what had hit him. He looked up and saw a dim red light focusing on him. Cyborg had stumbled out of his resting chamber.

Gregory slowly stood up then noticed his poltergeists were closing on him glowing blood red and discharging huge sparks of electricity.

"Stop," he cried in fear. "I command you to stop!"

The poltergeists pounced on him. He screamed as they gathered up his soul and carried him off to the deepest parts of hell for their slow consumption.

Cyborg watched as the necromancer was consumed in red light. He was gone in a flash. This was a lucky stroke; after firing his sonic cannon he was running on fumes and in no shape for a fight. He staggered over to Starfire then knelt down next to her.

"Starfire,' he gently tried to rouse her.

Starfire moaned then slowly pushed herself up. Her head throbbed. She desperately looked around for the helm she had promised to keep. It lay several feet from her. Cyborg watched as she crawled over to it and gently picked it up cradling it to her chest.

"Where is Gregory," she asked as her head swiveled in all directions at once trying to figure out where the necromancer was.

"He's gone," Cyborg answered her. "Those red balls of light attacked him."

"Starfire?" Robin's voice echoed in the chamber.

Starfire dropped the helm, stood up and staggered towards Robin. She reached up and ripped the dark cords from his body and gently lowered him to the floor. Robin's eyes were bloodshot and unfocused. She planted a kiss on him as he struggled to regain his bearings.

"Easy Star," he whispered to her. "What happened?"

"Raven had captured all of you," she quickly explained. "But Morpheus and I came back to free you. And we were successful."

"Yea," Cyborg pointed to the others. "Something must have happened because the others are coming to."

"Raven and Morpheus were in combat when I left them to follow Gregory. He must have defeated her and," Starfire paused as she realized that something must have happened to her friend. "I must get back to the surface and see what has happened," she said in a slight panic.

"We'll help the others and get up there as soon as we can." Robin instructed. "You go and find out what happened."

Starfire nodded in agreement, then picked up the helm and quickly flew out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: _Sol Invictus!_**

Raven lay on her back sobbing softly to herself. Blood red light fell across her face from the sun as it quickly descended into the ocean. She raised her right hand to shield her eyes from the bright light as a light rain began to fall from the dissipating clouds above her. Her powers were waning quickly.

The pain of her injuries was excruciating; she had nearly passed out several times. Her left shoulder was shattered and the rest of her body was covered with scrapes and bruises from her catastrophic fall.

All she had worked for was lost. If she survived Raven was sure she would join Sisyphus and Tantalus in the dark underworld to be punished for eternity. Raven cried out in frustrated anger. If she was to suffer such a fate then she would bring that wretched Morpheus along with her for the ride.

She squeezed her eyes shut and struggled through the intense pain as she slowly rose to her feet. The taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit down on her lip to keep from passing out. She figured she would only need a few more minutes to locate the wounded immortal and finish him off. A burning dark blade reformed in her right hand; the last remnants of her once great powers.

A light flapping of wings drifted by her as the surf rhythmically pounded against the shore. Raven opened her fading yellow eyes and saw the broken body of her former servant laid out on the ground in front of her. She spat out in disgust, unmoved by its sacrifice. That's when she noticed a small slate-blue bird perched on _Sol Palus'_ grey sprawling body. It had an orange chest and red crimson eyes.

"Amimi?" Raven whispered to it sure that it was the ancient spirit master's companion. The bird tilted its head in faint recognition then took off suddenly back towards the Tower behind her.

Raven took several shaken breaths. It wasn't Amimi; it was her son Daniel's familiar. But how could that be, he wasn't born yet and never would be since her sons' dark prophecy was nearly fulfilled. Her heart began to pound in her chest as she heard a faint familiar voice rise up behind her humming a sweet lullaby.

"Mother?" Raven whispered in shock.

She turned around and saw a hooded silhouette standing in front of the Tower. The Tower's glass reflected the fiery red sunset that was taking place behind her. A light rain continued to fall under the clearing skies as a full rainbow arched off in the distance.

Her mother held out her hand as Daniel's familiar gently landed on her finger. She pulled the bird close to her and cupped it in both hands. Arella looked down momentarily as she finished humming the familiar lullaby from Raven's childhood.

Raven shook her head; this wasn't happening. It was an illusion. Morpheus was tricking her.

Arella looked up again and began to slowly walk towards her daughter. Raven dropped her black dagger and took several frightened steps away from the apparition.

"My dear child," Arella said softly, "have you vanquished your father's shadow only to fall under the shadow of your own heart?"

Raven closed her eyes trying to shut out this horrible vision. "No, you can't exist," she pleaded with herself.

"But I do exist," Arella gently replied to her. "I live in your heart. As do your unborn sons. Draw on their strength my child, and find the voice within you that knows what is right."

Raven opened her eyes and saw Arella release Daniel's familiar into the air. The bird sprung from her hand and flew towards her, its whistling wings flapping feverishly in the cool ocean air. In an instant it had multiplied a-thousand fold becoming a huge mass of feathered wings and crimson eyes consuming her in a whirlwind. She could feel the pattering of the birds' wings softly kiss her skin.

A bright light began to fill her eyes as the pain in her broken body slowly subsided replaced by a familiar calm euphoria of Daniel's spirited touch. Raven closed her eyes and raised her right hand trying to shield herself.

A voice was building through the corridors of her mind threatening to scour the festering hatred that had plagued her. It rose in power and intensity overwhelming the dark strands that had held in place for so long.

Raven gasped as her deep purple eyes shot open. She felt as though she had been swimming in a dark ocean and had finally broken through the surface to draw in a much-needed breath of fresh air.

The light was gone, replaced by the reddened image of the island and the breaking waves along the shore. Raven slumped to one knee as the unbearable pain returned. She wanted nothing more than to lie down and allow her life force to slowly drain out of her.

"No," she said to herself. "There is something I must do. I will not go just yet!" She willed herself back to her feet as Darien's fiery spirit urged her forward. Her body screamed in agony.

"Morpheus," she said through clenched teeth. The immortal lay on the ground a short distance from her. Raven struggled forward and collapsed next to him.

She looked at his wounded belly; his shirt was soaked with blood, the tattered edges partially blackened from the burning wound she had inflicted on him. Raven's eyes wondered up Morpheus' bruised and scrapped body to his sullen face. It was deathly pale and drenched with sweet. His lively eyes were mere shadows.

Morpheus managed a small smile for her, "Tell me," he said through gasping breaths. "What does a guy have to do to get you to call him?"

Raven could only return a sorrowful look at the fallen immortal. "I'm sorry," she said softly to him.

"That's ok," he said as he continued to look at her with a small smile. "I think we can call this match a draw. Remind me never to get into a fight with you again."

"Morpheus," Raven said cautiously. "Thank you for not giving up on me."

"Well, I didn't want to say goodbye just yet, we have some drawings to finish, remember?"

"Yes, I remember," she paused as she chose her next words. "How did you know what to do to release me?"

Morpheus laughed uncomfortably. "A little birdie told me," Morpheus drew in a deep pained breath then continued. "Raven, I didn't do anything. The visions that freed you were yours. I could only watch as you filled your mind's canvas."

Raven paused as she considered the young immortal's explanation. She looked back into his eyes as he began to struggle for breath.

"Don't worry," he tried to reassure her. "I'll be ok once the stars come out." Morpheus and Raven looked up into the sky as the sun's rays began to fade into dusk. He turned his head and looked into her dark eyes. "There are those eyes again." Morpheus smiled and reached up and gently laid his hand on the side of Raven's face. His hand felt extremely cold. She closed her eyes and pushed her face into his palm.

Morpheus' breathing became more labored. His hand dropped and his eyes slowly shut. Raven looked up into the fading blue sky; he would never make it without her help. She reached down and placed her hand on his burning wound clenching her teeth as the flames seared her flesh.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Raven's Abduction**

Starfire donned the helm once again and made her way cautiously through the darkened hallway she had followed Gregory down earlier. She had to figure a way to extinguish the cursed candles or her friends would never make it to the surface.

The hallway was pitch black. Starfire halted then held up her hand; it began to glow green in the gloom. She scanned the floor. A short distance from her, three red blobs of wax lay on the floor. Starfire sighed in relief. It seemed the necromancer's magic had disappeared with him.

She pressed on and exited the tower. Cool air drifted through her hair as the last remnants of dusk were being driven from the sky. The stars had begun to emerge above her.

Starfire drifted around the tower in search of Morpheus and Raven as the surf softly pounded along the island's shores. The bones of Gregory's unholy creations were scattered on the ground and glowed eerily in the soft light. She spotted a kneeling shadow and slowly flew towards it.

"Morpheus?" Starfire called out as she gently landed on the ground behind him.

"Starfire," Morpheus stood up and turned around. "Remove the helm, I can not see you."

Starfire removed the helm and held it gently in her hands. Morpheus's clothes were in taters. There was a large gaping hole in his shirt that exposed his belly. The edges of the hole were stained with blood and singed black. Raven lay behind him; her body glowed lightly in the fading light.

"She is all right," Morpheus reassured her. "Are the others safe?"

"Yes, they will be here shortly."

"Very well," Morpheus said. "My helm please, you promised to return it when we were victorious." The immortal stepped forward as his eyes began to glitter.

Starfire reluctantly held it out as Morpheus took it from her. She watched as he held it up then slowly lowered it over his head and disappeared. "Forgive me" his voice called out from the emptiness.

"Morpheus what are you doing?" she pleaded with him as her heart began to race. Something was wrong. Raven's limp body gently rose up from the ground and slowly disappeared. He was taking her and there was nothing she could do.

"Please Morpheus," she called to him.

"Look for our return on the seventh moon," Morpheus' voice rang out from above. Starfire looked up helplessly into the stars as tears filled her eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Seven Moons**

The Titans stood silently on the shore of their island outside the Tower facing the ocean. It was the seventh full moon after Morpheus and Raven had left them. Twilight faded and the night stars shone brilliantly above them. Waves washed against the rocky shore adding a rhythmic background. Behind them the full moon slowly ascended over the city as the Tower lights shimmied on the ocean surface.

As the first moon rays touched the island shores, the Tower lights dimmed, the waves ceased and the ocean went still creating a glassy surface for the stars to reflect off of. One by one the stars fell from the sky like burning embers in front of them forming a rough outline of a gothic door just off shore. A faint sound of human voices raised in song began to fill the calm night air. The sound grew louder as the outlines of the doors solidified.

At last the doors slowly began to open towards them and the full effect of the chorus of voices poured out. Points of soft candle light filled the cavernous space behind the star doors. Outlines of robbed people could be faintly seen, their faces barely visible in the feeble light.

From far inside the cavernous space the Titans could see the candle lights begin to part; two figures were slowly making their way though the crowd towards the doors. The song ceased as the two figures exited the doors and stepped onto the rocky shore.

"Raven!" Starfire called in relief.

Raven glance to her right smiling slightly to Morpheus. He returned her smile and released his grip on her elbow as she stepped forward. Raven wore a pale robe that glowed in the soft moonshine. Green runes went up the center of the robe to her neck; her sleeves were trimmed in purple and gold. On her feet she wore purple silk slippers embroidered with gold double-headed eagles. Her long dark hair was pulled behind her ears falling lightly around her neck. On her head she wore a radiate gold crown. Her hands were clasped together under her chest. She looked upon them as the soft light from her robe accentuated her facial features and glistened off her dark purple eyes.

"My dear friends," she said in a clear relaxed voice.

Starfire sprang forward into Raven's outstretched arms, "Oh friend Raven we have missed you!" Raven closed her eyes and grasped tightly onto her friend resting her chin on Starfire's shoulder.

The two women pulled from their warm embrace. Raven looked up and smiled into Starfire's tear-filled eyes. Starfire looked down trying to flush the tears from her eyes. She gently rested her hand on to Raven's swollen belly and looked back into her friend's smiling face.

"Yes, I am," Raven said in a calm voice. "In two months my sons will be brought forth into this world."

Tears streamed from Starfire's smiling face as short bursts of joyful laughter came between brief sobs. She looked over to Morpheus who returned a broad grin assuring the children's lineage. His face was shaven and his dark hair was contained in a green-leafed crown. He wore a robe similar to Raven's with leather sandals on his feet.

Terra cautiously stepped forward and Raven turned to her, smiling broadly. Terra deflected her eyes downward unable to make eye contact. Raven stepped towards her and gently reached out and grasped her chin. She lightly raised Terra's chin so her eyes would be level with hers.

"Is all forgiven between us?" Raven softly asked her.

Terra's blue eyes peeked out from under errant strands of her long blond hair. "It always will be," her voice cracked in response. Raven gathered her into her arms in a warm embrace. Raven closed her eyes and whispered into Terra's ear. "You've got a good man. Please take care of him and fold his socks once in awhile." The two former adversaries slowly broke their embrace. Terra smiled and laughed briefly, "I know and I will. I promise."

Raven walked over to Cyborg. "Bend down you big lug so I can give you a hug." Cyborg leaned down and Raven wrapped her hands behind his neck standing on her tippy toes to bring her chin to rest on his broad shoulders. He put his hands gently around her waist to help steady her. She slowly released her embrace then rested her one hand on his cheek.

"You look beautiful tonight," he said smiling down at the young woman he befriended years ago. She looked so much older now. How was that possible?

"I want to thank you," she calmly called up to him, her dark eyes focused intently on her friend.

"For what?" he asked.

Raven's face lit up upon her reply, "For forcing me into this group. Without your persistence I would never have met such wonderful friends." Cyborg nodded in agreement. "I'll be back in time," Raven continued. "I want my sons to sample the best food on the planet."

"I'll be here, just let me know when you're coming."

"If I were you," Raven added, "I'd start looking for a date; look around, you're apt to become the fifth wheel."

"Hey, don't mess with my love life girl!" Cyborg quickly replied in mock anger.

Raven laughed and lowered her hand from Cyborg's cheek. She turned to Robin. He came forward and embraced her. She closed her eyes and pressed her chin onto his shoulder. He released her and smiled. "We kept out of you're room while you were away," he paused briefly then corrected himself. "Well, Starfire and Terra went in and cleaned it up a bit. It will always be here for you when you're ready to come back."

Raven smiled at him. She and Robin had so much in common; both had despised evil so much that they were constantly battling against it, trying to stomp it out of existence. In time she became aware that it was just a ploy to repress a part of her personality that she did not like. Raven was done with that, for her sons' sake she must find a way to coexist with her dark side. She was yin and yang, Robin had not reached that understanding yet. Maybe one day he would come to that realization and find balance and peace.

"Yes, I would like that," she said gently to him.

She turned to Beast Boy. He stood a short distance away looking down at the ground. Raven walked towards him; he slowly raised his head as a tear rolled down his cheek. He knew this was goodbye. Raven would never return to them as a hero. She reached up and rubbed the tear into his soft cheek and smiled. She had always underestimated him and for that she would always be sorry.

Raven looked solemnly at her shaken friend; he understood the moment. "Remember these two words," she said softly to him. "Keep smiling." Raven placed her fingers along the corners of Beast Boy's mouth and forced them upwards. Beast Boy relented and smiled broadly without Raven's help.

She reached out and slowly pulled him to her in a tender embrace. She closed her eyes, rested her chin on his shoulder next to his ear and took a deep breath holding in his essence. "You are my greatest hero," she whispered into his ear. Beast Boy wrapped his arms around Raven's back and squeezed her tightly. He jumped back in shock as something lightly kicked him in his stomach. He looked down and then up into Raven's smiling face.

Raven laughed. "I'm sorry; the boys are already fighting in there. I'm sure to be sleep deprived over the next two months until they're out," she reassured him.

"There's always something funny between us, huh Raven?" he asked her half smiling.

"I can only hope my sons are half as much fun as you," Raven replied. "The world would be a much better place if everyone shared your sense of humor. Take care of the ones you love Garfield."

Beast Boy nodded in approval and watched as Raven made her way back towards the star doors. She turned to look at her friends one last time. Morpheus stepped forward and gently grasped her elbow.

Both looked at one another and smiled. They then turned and walked slowly through the doors. Voices were once again raised in song as the doors slowly closed behind them. The song became muffled and started to fade as the star doors began to dissolve into the night air. The last pieces floated upwards then paused and drifted back down. Soon the joyous chorus faded out entirely and the door's last embers fell into the ocean with a hiss. The tower lights went up and the waves began to break rhythmically along the island's rocky shores once more.

The End


End file.
